Unexpected
by Pricat
Summary: Doris is clearing up the bar when Charming shows up and develop feelings and fall in Love! But is it everything she dreamed especially when a certain feline assasin trys to tear them apart.
1. Love in a Pub

Unexpected

Ch 1

Love in a Pub

It was late and Doris was cleaning up the bar table in the pub. She sighed sadly as she cleared up. Suddenly somebody walked in. It was Charming. Her heart leaped with joy at this.

"What is he doing here? I thought… he was more into shallow, beautiful broads than me. Maybe he's changed… I hope." She thought as he came near her. "Um… Hello Doris. I… I see you're all alone." He said nervously to her. "Yes I am. What're you doing here?" she asked him curiously. "I was… lonely and I thought… maybe that… I.." he said. "Love me gorgeous?" Doris finished for him. He giggled as she kissed him on the lips. "That felt good!" he said breathily. "I know the feeling. You've never kissed an actual girl before, haven't you?" she said to him. "No not really. I was hoping for someone like… you." He admitted quietly.

Puss was watching this with disgust. "Ohh Shrek's going to love this!" he thought as he walked away… He knew Doris was lonely and needed love just as his ogre amigo did but with Charming? That made him sick. Doris then pulled out a bottle of wine and smiled. Charming then watched as she poured two glasses of wine and handed one to him. "Thanks. Can I ask you something? Do you like me even though I tried to take over the kingdom and hurt your friends?" he said to her.

"Yes I do from the first moment I saw you. Even though my sister Mabel looks prettier than me. I know your Mom's a real pain. She bossed everybody around when she was still... alive. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you babe." she told him. He then laughed out loud. "No you didn't. Actually can't bear to be around her myself. She frightened me and forced me into things I didn't want to do. I'm glad she's gone." he told her as he touched her face.

She then led him upstairs into her room. "What's going on?" he asked curiously. "Shh you'll see." she said as she went into the bath room. When she came out, she was wearing a lacy night gown. Charming was stunned by this. "Wow! She looks good!" he thought as he climbed into bed beside her...


	2. Found Out

Unexpected 

Ch 2

Found Out

Doris watched as he slept fitfully. She felt sorry for him. "At least he'll never know my… secret that I wasn't always this. My voice should be a dead give away but he didn't care. I know if the others find out about our love, they'd be grossed out but I love him. I always have. Maybe I'll propose to him." She thought as she ate a tub of Ben and Jerry's ice cream in bed. Charming then woke up drenched in sweat. "What's wrong babe?" she asked him calmly.

"I… I was dreaming about that night when she was taken away from me forever." He said in a whisper. "Who?" Doris said to him. "My mother. I like being without her… It's just she was the only one who understood me as a person if you know what I mean." He explained. Doris then wrapped her arms around him as they fell asleep but before her eyes closed, they kissed.

Meanwhile Puss was at the castle. Fiona and Donkey were already up and having breakfast. "Hola! Do you want to hear something really odd?" he said to them. "Sure." Donkey told him. "Doris is in love!" he said. "That's good! But who's she in love with?" Fiona told him. Puss smiled evilly before going on. "In love… with Charming! She brought him into her room and slipped into a lacy night gown." He informed them. Fiona was a little disturbed by that. "Why would she hang out with Charming for? He tried to take over the kingdom." Donkey said worriedly. "I know but she had a crush on him and now she's getting what she's been looking for all this time- Love." Fiona told him calmly. But Puss walked off laughing about it. He then went to the Poison Apple Pub but it was closed. This worried him. Meanwhile Doris was getting ready to go out. She knew that Charming couldn't show his face in public yet because of what he did but maybe the people of Far, Far Away had forgotten it or forgiven him but she knew that would never happen. He was asleep in bed. He wanted to sleep, to forget the pain and loss of dignity from the actions he took but being with Doris made him feel better.

"W-What's going on?" he asked after Doris shook him awake. "I'm sorry babe. Were you sleeping? I've got to go hang out with some friends. Just stay here, okay? Just until I come back." she said as she kissed him tenderly. He smiled weakly at that. "It's okay honey. Go. I'll be fine." he told her yawning. "I know. Maybe one day we'll be able to tell them... about our Love. But they'd probably be angry and try to ruin it. I... I didn't mean to take over the kingdom. It was the one thing I could do to make my Mom proud of me for once and fulfill my destiny but now I see Fiona and her husband do make good rulers." he said quietly. "I understand. But why don't you tell the others that? They might understand for once." she told him as she touched his face. "Yeah right! They probably wouldn't listen to one word I say anyway." he scoffed. She then left but took a lingering look at her love before closing the door. But they didn't know that a certain feline assasin had taped this with a video camera. "This is perfect. I can't wait to show Fiona and the boss this later but I have to tweak it a bit!" he thought as he landed on the ground after jumping from the roof. Fiona and the other girls were staring at Doris as she sipped tea. "What is it? Do I have a zit outbreak or something?" she asked.

"No. We heard that you're seeing somebody, a certain prince who is a sworn enemy of the kingdom." Rapunzel told her. "How do they know about me and Charming?" Doris thought. Fiona shot her a look. "Ignore her Doris. She's just fooling everybody. Besides it's just a... rumour isn't it?" she said to her. Doris then sighed before speaking. Maybe now was the time to tell them about it. They were her friends and would understand right?

Apparently not...


	3. Reaction

Unexpected 

Ch 3

Reaction.

Doris then looked at them. "What Rapunzel just said is true. Charming and I are in Love. Are you happy now? I want to… maybe marry him." She said bravely. The girls were shocked except for Fiona. "Did you forget what Charming tried to do to the kingdom and you're going with him?" Snow White said to her outraged. Doris sighed. She knew telling them about this wouldn't be easy and she knew they'd be shocked.

She then took off but somebody was following her. It was Fiona. She knew Doris was upset about what the others had said but she didn't mind. It was like when she'd told them she was married to Shrek only they took it better than this… "What do you want? Are you going to judge me too? I... thought you'd be happy for me." she said quietly. Rapunzel and the other girls joined her. "If it wasn't Charming, then yeah but you chose an enemy. You're so outed! What do you think girls?" she told her. Fiona couldn't believe this. "Guys take it easy. It's not our decision, it's Doris's." Fiona told them calmly. Doris then took off angrily.

Fiona then shot them a look. "Very nice guys! Doris finds her true love and you guys are judging her. Yeah it's Charming but he makes her happy so why not? You guys weren't like this when you saw my husband." she said to them. "Yeah but that was different. Your husband is a brave and noble guy. Charming however is a loser and tried to take over the kingdom. We almost got slayed because of it." Snow White told her. Fiona sighed as she went into the dining room. Shrek was sitting at the table sipping tea. Donkey was sitting opposite him eating parfaits. "Hey honey you look mad. Was there another cat fight?" he asked. "No. Doris found her true love in Charming but the other girls found out and are judging her because of it." she told him. "Wow and people think we don't belong." he said to her. "Yeah I know. I feel sorry for her. Maybe we should talk to her. She seemed really upset about it." she explained. Donkey was confused.

Puss then showed up. He had a video camera with him. "Hey amigos you want to see something?" he told them. Donkey saw the camera and was nervous. "There better not be anything gross on there!" he said...


	4. Truly, Madly Deeply

Unexpected 

Ch 4

Truly, Madly Deeply

Charming watched as Doris returned. She seemed upset about something but he didn't know what. "I'm sorry. Did… I wake you?" she said quietly to him. "No, not at all. You seem upset about something. Is anything wrong honey?" he told her. She sat beside him on the bed.

"They found out about us. They're pretty freaked by it." Doris told him. He understood but wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry they freaked. Why can't they understand that we're in Love and nothing they say matters?" he said to him. He then kissed her on the lips. He watched as she went into the bathroom. She ran a bath for herself and calmed down. Thoughts were running through her mind about today. "I thought they'd understand but I was wrong! Maybe I should… tell him my secret. If we're in Love, then he'd understand, right? I hope so. I don't want to tell him and then he never wants to see me again because of it like my friends have when I told them about Charming and me." She thought as she changed into a night gown.

Charming could tell something was on her mind but didn't know what. He watched as she climbed into bed and snuggled against him. "Is something the matter besides your friends not accepting us?" he asked her calmly. "Yes there is but I don't want you to freak out when I tell you." She explained calmly, fear in her eyes. "I… I used to be a male like you… but then I felt that being a woman suited me better so I… went to your Mom and she used a spell to make me as you see me now but I love you and you know it too. That's why I never told you before… in case you wouldn't love me because of it." She told him tears running down her face. He wiped them away. "I know that, somehow you were different but I never questioned it. I shook it out of my mind. But that doesn't matter. I love you and always will." He told her. He then saw her smile.

"Thank you honey. I was so fraid that if I told you, you'd freak and not want to love me like the way I love you. I hope my friends never know my secret. If they did, they wouldn't understand." she told him quietly. He giggled as they turned off the lights. Puss was worried at this. He hoped that he could break them up soon. He knew that the boss and Fiona wouldn't agree with his plan but who had to tell them his intentions? He smiled as he went back to the swamp. Soon it would happen and things would go back to normal...

Fiona was still up in bed while her husband was asleep. She was thinking about Doris and what had happened today. She hoped that the others would understand somehow that Charming made Doris happy. She wished there was a way to make them see. Things were crazy at the minute. with having to look after the kingdom and their friend needed their help with her love life. She smiled as she thought of the strong love she and her husband shared in their hearts ever since the day they'd met. But she had another secret that she'd hidden from her husband that would change things for them forever...


End file.
